


To Climbing Mountains

by Seenik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, drunk and rich little twats, the lannister brothers being the idiots they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seenik/pseuds/Seenik
Summary: An extension of the conversation The Lannister Bros. had in 8x04, after Bronn's dramatic ass exits.





	To Climbing Mountains

The door to the alehouse slammed shut, leaving the Lannister brothers in a perplexed state.

“What the hell was that all about?”Jaime was still staring at the door with a mix of confusion and annoyance on his face. “And was that Father's crossbow? The one you killed him with?”

“Sure. Wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen to us this week. _Anyway_ ...back to climbing mountains. How _is_ sh--”

“Tyrion, a man just walked into an alehouse, with every intention of murdering us unless we can outbid the person who sent him, and _that's_ what you want to get back to? That?”

"Well, he's not here _now_ , which means, as always, I won. Also, don't say _person_ , it was Cersei who sent him. You know as good as I.” Tyrion reached for the carafe and refilled his cup with ale, “Ale is shit. Where's the wine?” 

His brother leaned back in his seat, with his hands over his face. “You drank it all,” he said in muffled tones, “and don't say her name, I told you I'm done with all that.” 

Tyrion nearly choked on the sip he was taking, “You're a terrible liar. You may not be the Golden Lion in name anymore, but you still walk around wearing that golden hand, which was given to you by that Golden Lioness of a bitch sister of ours, because you miss her Golden Cunt. Admit it.” The smile he gave his brother next reached his ears and Jaime liked it not at all.

“I know what you're doing. Stop it.”

“Stop what dear brother? I'm merely a curious man, would you _really_ deny me _that_ much? I've kept your secret for years! Now that you _say_ you’re over her, what could be the harm i--” Jaime struggled to stand, but he towered over his brother all the same. Tyrion spit out ale all over his tunic, “Honestly brother, you _are_ fearsome when roused, can't say I blame Cersei for her interest one bit.” 

Jaime kicked his chair, “I told you not to say her name!” The words came out in a half growl and Tyrion spilled the rest of his drink as he fell.

“Gods, Jaime, are you _crying_?” he laughed, “Please, tell me you're not crying. I thought you said she meant noth--”

Red eyed and sniffling, Jaime turned to his brother, “Tyrion...if you say one more word about her out of that imp mouth of yours, I _swear_ I'll break your nose for real this time.”

Tyrion raised his hands in defeat, “Fine. I won't if you promise I can change the subject to anything I want now.”

Jaime sighed, “Any other thing you'd like, _gods_.”

Back on his feet and grinning, Tyrion raised his cup towards his brother, “Good. I win again. Now, back to climbing mountains…”


End file.
